gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor (car)
The Emperor is a four-door classic sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car has varied significantly since its first appearance in the 3D Universe. In GTA San Andreas, the Emperor, based on an 1990-1993 Infiniti Q45, represents a then contemporary large four-door sedan, with a lean design and somewhat rounded profile. Its also looks like the Sentinel, but more sleek and profiled. HD Universe In GTA IV, the Emperor is based on the 5th Generation Cadillac de Ville and the Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham. It features a "beater" version of the Emperor, with junky paint finishes, worn interiors, an occasionally missing quarter panel, and old wheels and tires. The beater version is slightly more common. Both the Emperor and its beater variant return in GTA V, unchanged. A second variant (named as Emperor3 in the game's internal files) of the Emperor, one covered in snow and bearing North Yankton plates, was also introduced for the purpose of appearing in a mission set in the town of Ludendorff. This variant is almost identical to the Beater variant, but has most of the patches of rust on its bodywork covered by snow, and will only spawn in white. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Beater= |-| Snow= Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Acceleration and speed of GTA San Andreas' Emperor are somewhat disappointing, as are handling and braking. The engine sounds as though it is a large V6 or V8, but is apparently incapable of delivering substantial power to the bulky, rear-drive vehicle. Using the E-brake around corners almost guarantees fishtailing, making this car almost useless when driving at high speeds. It is, however, a sturdy vehicle with low chances of roll overs, and does a fairly good job of absorbing damage. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' GTA IV's Emperor is powered by a high-displacement, but low-output 5.7 liter V8 , mated to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Due to its weight and low-power engine, the Emperor is quite slow off the line, and its top speed of 120 MPH (185 kmh) leaves much to be desired. Acceleration differs between the two variants, with the standard Emperor reaching 60 mph in 9.9 seconds, and the beater in 12.9 seconds . The car feels very heavy around corners and loses much speed around them. Its soft suspension often results in its rear swinging out of control and subtle fishtailing. Braking is very poor, and strangely, for a vehicle based on a late 1970s/early 1980s model, ABS is standard. Crash deformation is below average, and build quality is surprisingly low, as the Emperor cannot sustain much damage before failing or catching fire. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Emperor is virtually unchanged from the GTA IV variant. The Emperor again seems to be powered by a high displacement but low-revving V8 engine. The engine offers low power and only decent torque. Because of this, the Emperor's acceleration and overall top speed is unspectacular. The handling of the Emperor is decent, especially when a more performance oriented suspension is added to the car. However, due to the car's low ride height, this does cause the car to scrape against the ground in areas where the terrain is more dynamic and road clearance is necessary. This low ride height will also sometimes cause the Emperor to become stuck in areas where smaller and "shorter" cars can escape from. At speed, the handling of the Emperor can become inconsistent and is prone to fishtailing due to the overall design of the car. Nevertheless, the long wheelbase of the car does aid the driver in these situations, as the driver can countersteer out of the slide and regain control of the car. The normal Emperor can take multiple impacts to the engine, chassis, suspension, and tires without taking significant damage that will disable the car, and it is considered one of the most underestimated and under-rated cars in terms of overall durability. The beater variant, however, is not as durable and will most likely cease to work after a few direct impacts, and can sometimes fail to start at all. The engine, as stated before, is unspectacular, but does have decent torque, which allows the large and bulky car to accelerate very quickly and also enables it to take on offroad courses that some other cars in the same class may have issues with (such as climbing Mount Chiliad). The car is fairly large and has one of the largest trunks in the game. It seats four occupants. The car's torque, combined with its weight, durability, and apparent body on frame design allows it to barrel through Police Roadblocks, and is rarely affected by other cars slamming into it or ramming it. It is one of the most durable cars in the game. Overall, the Emperor is a solid, heavy car, with handling that isn't proportional to its straight line speed. For the price and availability of the car, it should be considered by anyone looking for a beginner's sedan that can haul a small group around, especially in areas where a durable and capable sedan is needed. GTA V Overview |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5}} Variants Both GTA IV and GTA V feature beater variants of the Emperor. GTA IV features a "slightly damaged" and "heavily damaged" variant. The slightly damaged variants typically include a missing quarter panel and slightly rusted paintjob, whilst heavily damaged variants include a completely destroyed and rusty paintjob. Both variants are depicted with broken lights on the left (except the inner headlamp). GTA V features beater and snowy variants of the Emperor. The beater variant has a slightly rusty paintjob and the snowy variant is the same as the beater variant, albeit covered in snow. All beater Emperors feature a worn interior. Emperor-GTA4-beater1-front.jpg|GTA IV; slighty damaged beater variant. Emperor-GTA4-beater2-front.jpg|GTA IV; heavily damaged beater variant. Emperor2-GTA5-Front.png|GTA V; beater variant. Emperor3-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V; snow covered variant (Rear quarter view). Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Emperor can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Emperor-GTA5-Front.png|Emperor in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Emperor(car)-GTAV-front.jpg|Pre-release screenshot. EmperorVariants-GTAVe-FQView-comparison.png|A comparison between the standard Emperor (foreground) and its two variants in GTA V. BuryTheHatchet-GTAV-Emperor.png|The Snow Variant of the Emperor during Bury the Hatchet, the only point in the game where it can be legitimately obtained. EmperorClean-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Emperor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. EmperorBeater-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Beater Emperor on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Notable Owners *Maxwell Caughlin *Lamar Davis owned a blue Emperor, until it was abandoned during The Long Stretch. *Maude Eccles *Little Jacob owns a unique green and black beater Emperor. *Freddy Paparo *Drunk Couple *Preston Pecinovsky *Barry owns a beater Emperor, which has broken down. *Taliana Martinez used an Emperor as a getaway car during a robbery, before she was involved in a high-speed crash and flipped the car over. *The Truth Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Commonly found in San Fierro and Los Santos. * Used in "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", the first mission in San Fierro, in which Carl Johnson hires Dwaine and Jethro to work in the garage in Doherty. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Commonly found around the Dukes area. (Both beater and normal version of the car). * A black Emperor with a red lustered color spawns beside a building at Francis International Airport, after completing the mission Dust Off. *The beater variant can be found parked in Bohan Industrial, Bohan, just west of the Dukes Bay Bridge. *The beater variant can show up can be found as the delivery vehicle for the Drug Delivery side-mission. *The beater variant spawns more frequently when driving a non-beater Sabre or Vigero. The regular version spawns more frequently when driving a beater Sabre or Vigero. *Spawns commonly when driving an Esperanto. *Spawns near Mikhail Faustin's mansion in Beachgate. *Occasionally spawns parked on Munsee Avenue in Downtown, Broker. Commonly found near where the Pony spawns. *The beater variant is very common in southern Alderney, around the poorer areas. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Standard Variant *Spawns most commonly in Downton Los Santos, Vinewood, East Vinewood and Rockford Hills. *Also spawns more commonly when the player is driving a muscle car. *Parked in the parking lot to the side of the Vanilla Unicorn. *Lamar's blue variant can be kept by storing it in Franklin's garage during The Long Stretch. ;Beater variant *Parked in front of JJ's Forklift Repair on Crusade Road, in Strawberry. *Commonly found around South Los Santos. *Spawns around Sandy Shores. ;Snow Variant * Appears in Ludendorff during the mission Bury the Hatchet when arriving in North Yankton as Michael De Santa. Although the player can obtain the vehicle by shooting the driver, the game will warn the player to return to the Asea provided, and will fail the mission if the player drives too far away from the Asea. * Can be selected as a respawn vehicle in a Capture (GTA Online). Trivia *In GTA IV, the back of an Emperor is featured on a building in Star Junction. *The Emperor plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 or K-DST. **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. **GTA V'': Radio Los Santos, The Lab (PC only) or West Coast Classics. *Respraying a beater Emperor used in Little Jacob's deliveries at a Pay N Spray will remove its unique lime-green roof and turn it to a regular beater version. * Prior to GTA V's later updates, the Emperor would lean back when traveling at high speeds because of it's weight. * The Beater variant in GTA V is considerably less damaged than its counterparts in GTA IV, possessing faded paint and spots of rust at worst on its exterior, and a torn and worn interior. The Beater variant in GTA V never spawns with missing panels, either. * The North Yankton variant in GTA V has a slightly different interior from the Beater Variant that it is based on. Even though it is first seen during the Prologue in 2004, it has a holster attached to the dashboard which could hold a smartphone. * The GTA IV Emperor uses the horn sound from GTA San Andreas. * The beater variant, being an Albany with only 3 headlights, could be a nod to the "Psychobilly Cadillac" from the Johnny Cash song "One Piece At A Time". * It could be possible that one of the FIB agents that appears on the mission Dust Off owns the black Emperor that is parked beside the building at Francis International Airport. * The Emperor in GTA IV shares its interior with the Esperanto. * In GTA V, the reverse and brake lights appear to be missing their texture when reversing and braking, despite the light elements illuminating (enhanced version only). * Strangely, GTA V beater Emperors can be found parked in front of the Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station bearing 'SA Exempt' license plates, meaning they are government vehicles- perhaps as very poorly maintained undercover police cars. References Navigation }} es:Emperor ru:Emperor (автомобиль) pl:Emperor Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Sedans Category:Sedans Vehicle Class